1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for mounting a battery. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to a battery mount that is located on the front panel of electronic equipment. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for a battery mount that is insulated from an electronic chassis ground and that has an insulated battery mount cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Available accessible space on front panels of military electronics has been decreasing with the shrinking of electronics so that competition for front panel space for connectors, indicators, switches, handles, etc. is increasingly challenging. Past techniques included removing battery cover screws, removing the cover, removing an old battery from a battery holder, installing the battery into a battery holder, replacing the battery holder with the new battery back into the electronic equipment and reattaching the cover with the screws. These old techniques now require more space than is typically available. A need, therefore, exists for a compact and improved battery mount.